


My Mistake

by WintersGoddess



Category: Avengers (Comics), Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersGoddess/pseuds/WintersGoddess
Summary: " I only let you in here because I had a debt to repay to Barnes. I will not have my people suffer a war because you can't seem to comprehend exactly what your actions have caused.  "  A T'Challa one-shot about his actions in Civil War





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a VERY long time, so I apoligise for any errors I have made in this. But like I said, it's the first thing I've written since high school and that was like 12 years ago. Thanks for reading my first ever fanfic. Also the image at the end was a pain with my computer, but I think it's there. Also Merry Christmas

He knew that it was a mistake, knew it would come back and somehow bite him in the ass,  but if he knew that this was the way things were going to turn out, he would never have let the rogue Avengers enter Wakanda, T'Challa thought to himself. He was at a loss, there was nothing left he could do, no backup plan, no way out. Shuri was furious with him, as she should be, it was his fault and he should have known something like this could happen, but never in his dreams had he thought there would be International Forces trying to beat down his door. So far they were holding steady, like they were waiting for something, they hadn't crossed his border yet, but it was only a matter of time. They wouldn't hold back forever and his time was running out.

" Your Highness, what should we do?" Rogers asked.

His voice trembled as he spoke. The events of the war finally seemed to have worn Rogers down. The soldier looked tired and lost. He had thought that all the anger and hate toward them after Bucharest and Germany would die down eventually, but when someone had leaked those videos of Siberia the world had had enough. The voices of nations rose up, and those voices wanted their heads. Nearly every country on the planet had warrants out for their arrest, and now that someone in the Palace had told the world where they were, all of them were moving in to claim them.

" Well Captain, you have two options." T'Challa said tightly. " You can turn yourselves in, which would be the best option. Or you can go out there and try to take on the thousands of military waiting at my borders. Somehow, I do not think the five of you will survive that. The Dora have informed me that they are armed to the teeth, and they are armed with what appears to be Starks old weapons."

He wondered where they had gotten the supposedly no longer existent weaponry, but that was a problem for another day.

" I only let you in here because I had a debt to repay to Barnes. I will not have my people suffer a war because you can't seem to comprehend exactly what your actions have caused. " T'Challa sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was getting a headache.

At that moment the door to his office opened and Shuri strolled in. Her face carried an odd expression, it seemed rather murderous one but had a sarcastic smile about it. She carried a phone with her.

" My dear idiot brother, I believe I should inform you that there is what appears to be a Quinjet hovering just outside Wakandan air space. And it's requesting to speak with you.

" She held out the phone. Rogers looked pale.

" I feel you should take it, I have already spoken to them and they are a little cross with you." Shuri smiled sarcastically.

" Them?" He asked.

" Yes, them. Colonel Rhodes, Vision, a Hope Van Dyne, Spiderman and someone calling themselves Rescue. I do not believe Anthony Stark is with them. But they have requested to land and I have granted their request. " She smiled again. "I am letting them in with the hope that your new "friends" will by some miracle, pull their heads out of their asses and get the hell out of our home. We had to put extra patrols around the palace walls because the crowds are becoming a bit of a problem. Wakanda wants them gone. The people do not feel safe in their own country and I agree. They need to go!" Shuri shouted angrily.

" Fine, I'll speak, give me the phone." He snatched it away irritably. " Hello, who am I speaking with?"

" Good evening Your Highness, nice to talk to you again."

" Colonel Rhodes, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I hear you have some fugitives hiding out in your country, and we're here to bring them in. You have to let us in because if you don't, all those military forces are just itching for some action. The only thing holding them back is us. We want to do this as peacefully as possible, we don't want any more deaths on our hands T'Challa, so please let us do what we need to, no one is going to get hurt. We want to bring them in as easy as possible and get this over with. We're not looking for a fight. I'm just asking for some cooperation here so please work with me." Rhodes said kindly

T'Challa rubbed his temple, he had no other choice. Rogers looked at him worridely. " I promise you Captain they will not harm any of you." Steve nodded tiredly.

"Alright Colonel, when you land the Dora will escort you into the Palace and show you to my office. Myself and Captain Rogers will be here, the rest are confined to their wing of the palace for now."

" Thank you, Your Highness. Sir, I have to inform you, we're not just here for the Avengers." Rhodes said softly.

Suddenly, T'Challa had a very foreboding feeling. He could feel sweat start to form on his forehead. " What do you mean Colonel?"

"We don't just have warrants for them." Rhodes said slowly. "I'm sorry, Sir, but we have a warrant for you as well. We have to bring you in."

In that moment he cursed himself for his own stupidity. In his blindness he had never considered that he could face charges for harboring the former heros. He could feel his world start to crumble, he was on a ledge and the ground was giving way. It was that moment he knew that his life was about to be turned inside out yet again, and he didn't know if he had the strength left to crawl from the blackness a second time. He knew it had been a mistake, but he went through with it anyway. Shuri was going to claw his eyes out. He looked over to where she stood, wathching him erily. "We may have a bit of a problem. " He said. 

Her eyes slitted down as she looked at him, making him swallow audibly.  "What kind of problem?" Her voice was like ice, crystal and cold. 

" My mistake."

" />"


End file.
